Hello, My Friend
by dorkalicious
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. SASUKE: angel of death

**Hello, My Friend**  
By Dorkalicious

**Summary: **AU. Knowing that your -naive, annoying, quirky- neighbor has a GIGANTIC crush on you is bad. But not knowing that she already got over you is worse. Looks like "Sasuke-kun" didn't get the memo. SasuSaku.

**Author's Note:** My inspiration came from the book _Flipped_ by Wendelin Van Draanen. If anyone else has a story like this, I did not steal your idea. And this chapter is in Sasuke's point of view, just in case you forgot how_ Flipped_ was set up.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

**-**

**-**

You have to admit that once in his lifetime, every boy has suddenly decided that the opposite gender was dare I say, "gross." And then they hit _puberty_…

-

-

* * *

**PUBERTY: **_(noun)  
**definition**_: the dreaded time in every adolescent's life; hormones; breakouts, mood swings  
**SYNONYMS: **_hell, disaster_  
**ANTONYMS: **_peaceful, heaven_

* * *

-

-

Ah puberty…the time when every teenager suddenly becomes attracted to the other sex. But, I had no idea I would suddenly develop hormones and find _girls _-especially _her_- attractive. I thought she couldn't be any more trouble than she already was.

_Oh how wrong I was._

This is the story of how I, Sasuke Uchiha, age 16, very reluctantly, painfully and emotionally, fell for my naïve, little, pink-haired neighbor:

**Sakura Haruno.**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**chapter 1**  
SASUKE: angel of death

_who knew death could look so...  
WEIRD?  
_

* * *

-

**-**

"Dear, I know you're only in the 2nd grade and you have so many friends already and I know you wouldn't want to leave them behind."

"Why would I leave them behind?"

"Sasuke honey, we have something important to tell you."

"Yes, mom?"

"Well your father recently got a job promotion…"

"And?"

"We're moving."

"WHAT?"

"To Konoha."

And then, there was darkness…

-

-

* * *

-

**-**

I always thought my pink-haired neighbor was annoying. She would _never_ leave me alone. I mean, I just wanted my own personal _bubble_. But guess what, she popped it right when she saw me.

No one invited her to suddenly jump out of nowhere to "help" my brother and I unpack our things from the moving van, climb all over the boxes, or get mud everywhere.

Seriously, her sneakers were covered in mud and whatnot. But, she did anyways.

She kept shouting about how happy she was because she had new neighbors and how I could "go over to her house to play soccer" or whatever she thought was "fun."

And by fun, I think she meant to say "torture."

-

-

* * *

**SAKURA HARUNO** (_noun, adjective_):  
_**definition**_**:** annoyingly, innocently, clingy; pink hair, green eyes, abnormal-sized forehead; my new neighbor  
**SYNONYMS:** trouble, naïve  
**ANTONYMS: **beautiful, smart, amazing, NORMAL

* * *

-

-

I wasn't scared of my neighbor. Neither was I scared of my "self appointed" fangirls. I was just you know, FREAKED OUT.

"_SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" _

"_HEY SASUKE-KUN! WANNA HANG OUT?"_

"_SASUKE-KUN! SIT NEXT TO MEEEE!" _

"_YOU LOOK SO CUUUTE SASUKE-KUN!"_

How many times do you think I hear those words in one afternoon? I don't know, maybe a few _DOZEN_. And it all started when Sakura decided to brag about her "new neighbor who's totally cute."

They doubted her.

They mocked her.

And they followed her to MY HOUSE for _proof_.

Now, they hate her just because she's my neighbor.

Not that I blame them; I would hate her too.

-

-

* * *

-

-

When I first moved to the neighborhood with my brother, Itachi, (you know? The PSYCHOTIC one?) we met DEATH in the form of a little girl. A little girl with hair and eyes, and arms and legs.

Except she wasn't just DEATH in the form of a little girl, she was also Little Miss INSANITY. And with her help, she was the one who took all the sanity that I had left away from me.

Thanks a lot, bro. You help so much.

But who knew Death looked so…weird? I mean, who in the whole, wide world has PINK hair? That's right, NO ONE!

No one in the world has pink hair...except for Miss Insanity over there, but that's only because she's sent from Hell to punish all my wrong doings. So technically, she's not from Earth, and nor does she act like she is.

And did I mention her hair is _natural_?

**-PINK ALERT! PINK ALERT! PINK ALERT!-**

And her forehead, you may be asking: What's so special about someone's…forehead?

Well nothing, unless it's HUMONGOUS, GIGANTIC, or ABNORMALLY LARGE.

**-FOREHEAD FOR RENT! FOREHEAD FOR RENT! FOREHEAD FOR RENT!-**

Seriously, if you stood 500 feet away from her and she were standing in the center of a HUGE target and if you tried to throw a ball at her forehead, you'd hit the bull's eye.

Well, not that I ever tried, but I'm not sure about everyone else…

Speaking of eyes, her eyes, my neighbor has these big, green eyes (emphasize on BIG). And they are ANNOYING, innocent, and HUGE.

May I say in a guy's point of view, green and pink DO NOT go well together, especially if the person who has them DOES NOT go well with me.

**-FANGIRL! FANGIRL! FANGIRL!-**

-

-

* * *

-

-

After the first hundred of gift bags, chocolates, and candy bags, I was seriously SICK of them.

I mean yeah, my parents are died in a car crash a few weeks before moving here, my brother's my psychotic guardian, and my neighbor's a hyperactive, clingy, freak. But the fangirls and the parents didn't have to rub in my face that I was in hands of death and insanity.

I was too young and good-looking to die!

I missed my mom and dad, my friends, and my old town, but the last thing I needed was to come back from school to my crazy older brother and my stupid neighbor…

The same one that followed me home EVERY, single day (like it mattered that we were neighbors, she didn't have to follow me the whole way), asking if I wanted to hang out.

Gosh, you'd think a manly guy could take it after the first few hundreds of times. But I was (irresponsibly) raised by my brother who didn't really care if I were either dead or alive and I couldn't really say I was "manly."

I tried to ask her nicely:

She thought I was a gentleman and tried to hug me.

I tried running away from her:

I guess years of playing soccer really paid off, because man, she's a fast runner.

I wanted to beat her up for being so annoyingly clingy.

Except there was that STUPID, well-known, unwritten law that boys can't hit girls. But she barely passed as a human, much less a _girl_.

If I were sitting near another girl who had a crush on me, Sakura would push her out of her seat to sit next to me. But did she get in trouble?

Not even close.

The other girls knew about Sakura's wrath, so I ALWAYS had to sit next to her and she got even more obnoxious – if that were even possible. But above that entire aggressive, annoying core, she was an "angel."

She would ALWAYS be there to volunteer to help the teacher or another student – one that DIDN'T want her help. And she'd ALWAYS raise her hand up first to answer a question, just like a little bullet.

The answers were correct, obviously.

Our teacher usually passes out packets to help us study and Sakura would memorize the WHOLE thing.

Do you know how many pages were in those packets? A LOT.

Some people called her a geek, but most called her the "Teacher's Pet."

I just called her annoying, clingy, or the occasional "freak."

But when she raised her hand, she's purposely brush it against my ear or my hair. Her touch was that of a snake: slithering onto you, never knowing when she'll attack.

But like I said before, I was too amazing to die!

**-**

**-**

* * *

**End Chapter 1**  
_SASUKE: angel of death_

**LifeofDeath just pointed out to me that I Sasuke's mother was telling him they were moving, and yet they're dead. So thanks, and I edited it. **

- The only reasons that I rewrote this story are because I was not at all satisfied by the progress, and the way I wrote it.

- I know some people said in their reviews that I didn't add enough detail, so I tried adding more. I hope it satisfies your reading needs **:)**

**- **This story is supposed to be based off of Flipped, even though it may not really seem like it in the later chapters. Oh yeah, if you have a chance, read the book too!

**REVIEW PLEASE**

YOUR BEAUTIFUL AUTHOR,  
**DORKALICIOUS**


	2. SAKURA: speak of the devil

**Hello, My Friend**  
By Dorkalicious

**Summary: **AU. Knowing that your -naive, annoying, quirky- neighbor has a GIGANTIC crush on you is bad. But not knowing that she already got over you is worse. Looks like "Sasuke-kun" didn't get the memo. Alternating Views  
**Author's Note:** Another chapter's up, and this is Sakura's View, remember that now :)

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

**-**

**-**

Sasuke-kun was completely, utterly…_amazing_…Amazing like a GOD.

So amazing that he made me fall in "love" with him, broke my heart, made two other girls fall in love with him, and broke their hearts. He was the ultimate heart breaking _GOD_.

_(If being a GOD meant being too, too handsome, have an ego bigger than himself, and being a complete JERK.)_

That's how amazing he was…

Or how amazing I thought he used to be.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Sakura honey, we're going to have new neighbors, isn't that great?"

"Really? Who are they? Do they have kids? How old are they?"

"Saku-chan, _calm down_…yes they have kids, but please, just please don't come on too strong, okay?"

"Okay, mom…but can I please play with them?"

"Yes dear...but remember, calm _down_."

But inside, I was SCREAMING_; I WAS GOING TO HAVE NEW NEIGHBORS!_

-

**-**

* * *

**chapter 2**  
SAKURA: speak of the devil

_not the only place where death lurks  
_

* * *

**-**

**-**

I was only 7 years old when Sasuke (HALLELUJAH!) moved into the house across the street with his older brother. When I first saw him, he was helping his brother unload the boxes, so I ran over there to help them out. I mean yeah, I loved to help people, therefore the dream to become a doctor when I grow up.

I jumped into the moving van and started to climb over some boxes.

He looked at me.

He glared at me.

And he took my heart away from me.

"_HEY! HI NEW NEIGHBORS!"_

"_MY NAME'S SAKURA HARUNO, AND I'M 7 YEARS OLD!"_

"_I'M YOUR NEW NEIGHBOR!"_

"_ISN'T THAT GREAT?"_

He just stared. When I actually saw his face clearly, I told myself that he was the one who I would marry someday. (Like it mattered we were only 7, he was still a GOD.)

No one could blame me. He had pale skin, dark raven-colored hair, mysterious onyx eyes…did I mention he was H-O-T, HOT?

He was _definitely_ Prince Charming material; Handsome, polite, mysterious, clever, smart, a complete and utterly adorable JERK…

Definitely Prince Charming material.

-

-

* * *

-

**-**

Moving day, the beautiful, beautiful day…that was when I learned his name.

I remember his brother saying, "Sasuke, go find some lighter boxes and unpack them."

Sasuke…Sasuke…what a cute name! When Itachi opened the door so he could unpack some more stuff, Sasuke immediately ran behind his brother's back. I though we were playing a game so I ran after him.

When I saw the inside of the house, I went to go admire everything, even though I was just trying to find pictures of little Sasuke-kun (which I did!).

Sasuke ran after me so I thought he wanted to play. When Itachi came inside, he told me that if I wanted Sasuke to play with me, I had to keep bothering him. So, that's what I did, but do you know what _he_ did?

He slammed the door in my face.

I kept banging and banging on it but he wouldn't answer. I started to walk away until I saw his (hot) older brother, Itachi.

"Hey, tell Sasuke-kun that I think he's cute, 'kay?"

-

-

* * *

-

**-**

Everyday, I would stop by at Sasuke's house to see if he would play with me. His brother always said he was still sleeping or he wasn't feeling well or something.

I remember one time that I ran straight to Sasuke's room but he was still sleeping. If only I had my camera…he looked so cute when he was sleeping!

-

-

* * *

-

**-**

I remember elementary school oh so well, just _too_ well. I would always do extremely well. I always raised my hand to answer questions, memorize whatever we needed to, and did all my homework.

People always called me a 'teacher's pet' or a 'geek,' but I didn't mind, nor did I care what those people thought.

As long as I knew I wasn't either of them, I was satisfied. It's not my fault that they didn't get decent grades.

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Jealousy**: _1 of the 7 Deadly Sins_

I was Sasuke's neighbor, always sat next to him, and actually talked to him…And someone was actually jealous of that.

Her name was Ino Yamanaka.

And in 5th grade, everything changed for the worse.

**-**

**-**

* * *

**End Chapter 2**

_SAKURA: speak of the devil_

- The chapter title's kind of irrelevant…but oh well. Well, it IS a bit relevant. And this chapter was kinda short...

- Review and uh, _SAVE THE POLAR BEARS_! Just because there's a commercial on right now and it's really, **REALLY** sad. THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY TO EXTINCTION! Gosh, and they're like, really awesome and cute and ABOUT TO DIE! **RECYCLE PEOPLE, RECYCLE FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
